<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected Help by DeepSpaceElf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857996">Unexpected Help</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepSpaceElf/pseuds/DeepSpaceElf'>DeepSpaceElf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, F/M, Fluff, bad day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:34:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepSpaceElf/pseuds/DeepSpaceElf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reader is having a bad day and Spock tries to cheer you up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spock/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unexpected Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Can be read as any Spock but was written with TOS!Spock in mind</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were sitting on a couch in the Observation Deck, your chin on your hands, looking blankly out of the window. Your day has been awful. Everything that could go wrong did go wrong. First, you knocked over your morning coffee, then you ran face-first into a door. On your shift, you burned your fingers a couple of times and misplaced your tools. That all happened during the first 5 hours after getting up. The list only grew as the day aged. </p>
<p>You heard the door sliding open behind. You didn’t bother to see who it was, because company was the last thing you wanted right now. </p>
<p>“Y/N?” Spock’s voice filled the room. </p>
<p>Well, maybe the company of a certain Vulcan, you’ve been crushing on for ages, was okay. You turned around and greeted him with a small smile. “Good evening, Spock.”</p>
<p>“May I sit down?” he asked politely as ever. “Or do you prefer to be alone?” </p>
<p>“No, it’s fine,” you said and turned back to the window. </p>
<p>Spock sat down next to you. Several moments of silence passed, in which you could basically feel Spock studied you and your posture. </p>
<p>“You are troubled,” Spock said eventually. It wasn’t a question. </p>
<p>You lifted your shoulders and let them slump down again. “I had a terrible day.” </p>
<p>To your utter surprise, Spock shifted closer to you and wrapped his arms around you. You were still sitting there, with your chin on your hands but now with a dumbfounded expression on your face. For a moment you couldn’t think. It was such a surreal situation, you weren’t even excited to be this close to Spock. </p>
<p>Before your brain had a chance to comprehend what just happened, Spock let go of you and sat back. “I’ve noticed that, when you’re upset, Doctor McCoy tends to embrace you. It always seems to make you feel better. I hope my attempt had the same effect.”</p>
<p><i>Spock just hugged me. Spock. Hug. Me. Because I’m upset…</i> A huge smile spread across your face. “Yes, it definitely helped. A lot actually.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>